Birthday Surprises!
by WHPIAR
Summary: It's Haruhi's birthday and she's celebrating at the Suoh residence with the rest of the host club. Will this be a birthday to remember? Why is this one so special? Lots of cute romantic moments.
1. Chapter 1

Konichiwa! This is my first "Host Club" fic. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of it's characters.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Haruhi! I got you a special surprise for your birthday!" cried Haruhi's father who was unsurprisingly wearing a dress and makeup.

"Thanks Dad." plainly stated the unexcited Haruhi. It was probably something like a small cake. Or maybe a second hand cook book. The girl with short hair opened the unusually large gift and gasped in surprise.

"Oh Dad, it's too much." beyond those few words, Haruhi was speechless.

"No it's not," protested the overly loving father, "I worked hard so don't disappoint me by not wearing it tonight to you fancy evening."

"Who told you about that! Was it Kyoya?"

_(the day before)_

"Happy birthday Haruhi." Kyoya said so that all the host club members could hear.

"B-but it's not my birthday."

Tamaki, the twins, and Hunny all jumped at Haruhi at the same time saying things like "It's your birthday?" and "Are you having cake!"

Haruhi sighed, "It's not my birthday today. It's tomorrow."

At this point, Tamaki had to make himself heard, "I declare that in honour of Haruni's birthday, that you will all be my guest at my home for dinner tomorrow!"

Everyone in the host club eagerly agreed to the invitation, Haruhi was at the point where she didn't really have a choice anymore.

"What time and where?" she asked.

Tamaki beamed with delight, "How's 7 o'clock sound? I'll send my limo to pick you up!"

_(back to the original day)_

"So... aren't you excited!" Haruhi's dad was probably more excited than Haruhi was.

"I don't know what to expect. I'm not really looking forward to it. Well, it's 6 o'clock. Want to help me get ready?" Haruhi knew her dad always liked making her all _cute_ and whatnot. It's almost like a birthday present for her dad.

_(meanwhile, at Tamaki's)_

The doorbell sounded and a butler in a very expensive suit opened the door. Kyoya walked into the Suoh mansion carrying a birthday present for Haruhi. Tamaki was no where to be scene, but Kyoya showed himself to the parlor.

After about 2 cups of tea did Tamaki show up. He set a relatively small birthday present down on the table and explained to Kyoya that he had to go pick up Haruhi. Kyoya was once again left alone to finish of the remains of the tea.

Not long after did the twins show up with identical packages. Mori showed up next with a hyper Hunny on his shoulders, both charring gifts.

_(back at Haruhi's)_

Haruhi's father had just finished primping his daughter up. He squealed in exclamation, "My little Haru is such a young lady!"

For no reason Haruhi started getting butterflies in her stomach. She had to tell herself to calm down, it was probably going to be just like it is at host club anyways, right? She was getting worked up over nothing..., right?

There was an abrupt knock at the door. Haruhi jumped a little from where she sat on the couch and suddenly didn't know what to do with her hands. She folded them a crossed her chest... then put them behind her head... maybe sitting on them would be good... they ended up folded a crossed her lap.

Haruhi's dad gave her a thumbs up and an ecstatic smile and opened the door. An equally smiley Tamaki was at the door. Haruhi stood up and gave her dad a kiss goodbye. Tamaki stared in wonder and awe at the feminine figure standing before him (and no, it wasn't Haruhi's father).Surprisingly Haruhi was wearing a white dress with big skirt down to her knees, with a green sash tied around her middle. Her hair was tied back with a white ribbon and her makeup was expertly done by her father. To sum it all up, she was the cutest most feminine thing that Tamaki had ever seen.

"Shall we head out?" Haruhi suggested. Tamaki could only stare and mutely offer her his arm which Haruhi blushed only slightly and took it timidly.

Tamaki held the limo door open for birthday girl and they set off. For about five minutes they sat in silent, not sure what to say to each other. Finally Haruhi broke the silence, "So..." she started "is everyone at the house?"

Tamaki took a second to remember, "I'm not sure. I think they're all there by now, but when I left only Kyoya had arrived."

"Oh..." Haruhi didn't know what else to say.

Tamaki wanted to point something out about her unaccustomed apparel. "Um..." he started.

"Yes?" asked Haruhi semi-eagerly. She felt like she was doing something wrong because she wanted him to say something about her birthday dress.

"Uh, never mind." Tamaki had never been this nervous around a girl.

Before anymore could be said they pulled through a fancy gate, they had arrived at the mansion. Haruhi stepped out of the limo and was overwhelmed at the size of the building. A thought suddenly hit her, "Tamaki, are you parents going to be home?"

"No, my dad's away on business. Why?"

"I don't know. Just curious." She didn't want Mr. Suoh to see her in a dress. Haruhi wasn't sure if Mr. Suoh knew if she was a girl or not and didn't want to screw anything up if he didn't, especially since she was a scholarship student and everything.

Haruhi guessed there was nothing left but to walk in the house. Once again Tamaki offered her his arm and they walked into the house to be greeted by one of the best birthday celebration that Haruhi would ever have.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

You guys should definitely review because it's worth it! And I like the feedback. I'm not sure at this point if I'm going to make Haruhi and Tamaki a couple in the fanfic. Give me your input and it will greatly impact mine. In other words, read and review!

This is WHPIAR,... signing off. bow


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayo! This is WHPIAR here bringing you the second chapter of "Birthday Surprises!"

DISCLAIMERL: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of it characters.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The two walked in the door and a butler took Tamaki's jacket. Haruhi so small in the vast entryway. Before she had enough time to soak in all that there was, Tamaki was leading her off into a different room in the manor.

The five other members of the host club were seated around a tray of tea and presents. The twins were laughing about something to themselves but simultaneously stopped when they noticed Haruhi. Hunny was climbing on an expressionless Mori. Mori was the next to notice Haruhi and couldn't stop himself from staring with his mouth slightly agape. When Hunny noticed what Mori was staring at, the childish 18 year old bounded over to where she stood and gave the girl obvious complements. Kyoya had his back to the entryway, when he noticed everyone staring at something behind him he turned around quickly and was hit with Haruhi's presents (subconsciously, not her actually birthday presents).

No one knew what to say. It was the twins that jumped up and both grabbed an arm. They led Haruhi to the couch to sit between them. No one noticed host club king in the corner, sulking about how his Haruhi was taken away.

"Uh..." Kyoya wasn't sure of what to say, "you sure got dressed up."

Haruhi turned her face away, "My dad bought it for me. I don't like wearing dresses, but he really wanted me to wear it here. And I would have felt bad to refuse it since he worked so hard for the money."

Everyone in the room got stabbed by that last comment, considering that none of them had ever worked for money. The only time any of them had really worked for anything was in the summer, the all had to work at that hotel to see who got the last room so they could spend the week with Haruhi.

Before anyone could say anything else, a fancy butler walked into the parlor and announced to everyone that dinner was waiting. Haruhi followed everyone into a large dining hall. There was a table that could have seated about 50 people, but there were only plates at seven of the places. Expensive platters were laid with a first class dinner accompanied by heavenly aromas.

Haruhi, without making a big deal sat in the chair closest to the edge. Everyone else seemed to have their preferred spot to sit. Mori ended up sitting on Haruhi's right side, and at the end of the table which was on her left sat Tamaki.

Hikaru and Kaoru were having a privet conversation. Hunny (who sat next to Mori) asked, "What's your best birthday memory, Haruhi?"

Haruhi put down her fork and had to think for a minute, "One year, Dad bought me a pair of second hand ice skates. What about you, Hunny?"

"That's a though one!" he had to think about it for a minute, "I got it! Two years ago, Mori and I drove out to a quiet park and got to play there all day. And later on we had a picnic lunch and went for a hike."

Haruhi grinned, "That sounds nice."

Hunny violently shook his head, "It wasn't. Some lady thought I was a girl at the park. Our picnic lunch was spoiled because we forgot it in the car and it got all hot and gross. And we ended up getting lost on our hike and got bitten by all sorts of bugs."

She was puzzled, "How would that make it your favourite then? It sounds awful."

"Once we got back, it was actually really funny. Mori and I laughed for about twenty minutes about how silly the whole thing was!" Hunny beamed.

The thought of Mori laughing seemed silly to Haruhi. She looked to her right at the tall, toned figure eating his salad. He sensed her eyes on him and caught her eye.

She quickly looked away, but then looked back at him. "What is your favourite birthday memory, Mori?"

Mori finished chewing his salad and took a drink of water. He turned back to her, "I was living at my grandfathers house over the summer and," he smiled to himself at the recollection of the memory, "... heh... we actually played hide-and-go-seek all day."

"Hide-and-go-seek?" Haruni questioned.

"The main reason it was fun was because my grandfather owns a very large portion of land and the game wasn't restricted to the house. We got to play all over the entire lot." Mori explained.

"Wouldn't it take a long time to find the person?" she couldn't help but asking.

"It took hours. That's why it lasted all day." Mori said. Haruhi smiled, she couldn't help but laugh at the idea. Mori laughed along with her.

Mori being as sociable as he was towards Haruhi caught Tamaki's eye. Tamaki just couldn't stand for anyone but him getting more attention from Haruhi.

"How is the dinner!" Tamaki cried out desperately.

Mori and Haruhi were both drawn out of the conversation they were holding with each other. Tamaki glared at Mori a bit and Mori stared back into his eyes. Tamaki was the one to break eye contact. Haruhi caught that and gave him his answer, "It's fine Tamaki. Thank you."

Kyoya and the twins watched the whole affair play out. The twins smiled at the king and made mental notes to tease him of the incident when they were alone. Kyoya smiled and offered that everyone head to the parlor for presents.

Everyone got up from their seats. Haruhi grabbed her plate, thinking for a moment that she had to put it in the sink to get washed. It took her a second to remember where she was and hastily set her plate back down while blushing. No one seemed to notice but Kyoya who just gave her an odd grin.

Tamaki waited to walk with Haruhi into the parlor. When Haruhi was exposed to all of the presents in fancy wrapping she didn't know what to say. She had never been offered so many gifts at one birthday.

Instead of mentioning anything about the birthday presents she just asked, "Where should I sit?"

Everyone had different ideas about where the birthday girl should sit. She was sorry she even asked. Somehow she ended up sitting with Kyoya.

Hunny grabbed an large, top-heavy package and set it on Haruhi's lap, "Open mine first! Open mine first, Haru!"

Haruhi sighed and looked at the packages in front of her, "I don't want to be rude, but I don't feel conferral accepting all these gifts."

"What did you expect when you came here?" Kyoya asked.

She sighed once again and began un-wrapping the present given to her by Hunny. It turned out to be a cake in the shape of a bunny, along the side it said "Happy Birthday Haruhi!" and had strawberries along the sides, and some on top. Haruhi grinned and told Hunny how she loved it and that they should all have a piece later.

"Which one should I open next?" Haruhi was starting to get into the whole ordeal. Hunny looked puzzled, "You can open Mori's next!" And he handed her a rectangular gift.

Haruhi was stumped at what might be inside. She looked over at Mori and he gave her an encouraging little smirk. She carefully un-wrapped the gift. She smiled at the book that lay in her hands, still confused at what was inside the pages. The cover of the book was printed with Gustav Klimt's oil painting "The Kiss". She untied the ribbon that held the front and back cover together, the inside was blank.

"A journal?" Haruhi asked Mori.

"I don't know if your familiar with Gustav Klimt's work, but that's my favourite painting of his." Mori explained.

"Such a personal gift." Tamaki pointed out to Haruhi like it was some sort of crime to get someone something personal.

With that comment, Haruhi made sure to express how much she liked it, "My last journal is running out of pages too. How convenient. This one is much better quality than my last one. Thank you so much Mori. I love it." she gave Mori an encouraging smile. Mori grinned and looked away, "Your welcome, Haruhi."

Tamaki curled up and sniffled at the way the compliment had stabbed him.

She opened the twins presents next. They were two very nice picture frames, "Thank you. I know just the pictures to put in it." she said. The twins gave each other a high five.

Kyoya handed her his present. "I hope you like it." he added. Un-wrapping the paper showed that it was inside a box. She ripped the tape off the box and inside were a bunch of packing peanuts. Curiosity was gripping Haruhi, she started digging through the Styrofoam.

She brought the fragile gift out to show everyone, "Kyoya, it's beautiful. What is it?" It was a square box with a latch on the side to open it up. There were cherry blossoms carved into the side.

Kyoya laughed a bit and took it from her, "It's a music box. It was my grandmothers." He opened up the latch and took out one of the record looking disks and put it on to play. Out of the music box played Happy Birthday. Haruhi smiled and played around with the different songs for a while. She passed around the box so everyone could get a turn with it.

"Thank you Kyoya. I've never had a music box before." Haruhi complimented with a smile.

Kyoya smiled and took her hand, he lightly touched his lips to the back of her hand, "My pleasure."

Haruhi blushed and took her hand back, "Ok! Is this gift from Tamaki?"

Tamaki straightened up in his chair, "I hope you like it Haruhi!" he said desperately.

Inside the small rectangular gift was an elegant silver bracelet. Haruhi wasn't sure what to say, she just stared at the jewelry. Tamaki got up from where he sat and took the bracelet from the box. He kneeled down on one knee and clipped the bracelet onto Haruhi's wrist.

Tamaki kneeled there for a moment more, expecting some sort of _thank you _from her but never got one. "Thank you so much everyone for the gifts. I've never gotten so many nice things." she addressed with a smile. Tamaki got up and went back to his seat to pout about his lack of recognition.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

There's chapter 2 for you. Maybe I'm the only one that thinks this, but for thoes of you that are framiliar with "Pride and Prejudice" who all thinks that Mori and Mr.Darcy are very similar? Maybe that's just me, I'm reading the book right now so it's sorta on my mind. For any of you that think Mori was out of character, your probably right. Whenever I'm reading the manga I always have a hard time picturing Mori as a real person because he lacks so many human characteristics. So I gave Mori emotion is this chapter, tell me if you like it or not.

This is WHPIAR...signing off


	3. Chapter 3

I hope chapter 3 was worth the wait, which I must apologize for. I was experiencing some unwanted writers-block. Not that I didn't know what more to put in the story, I just had to decide where I was going to go with the plot that I had. I learned the hard way that if you write a story, you have to plan where your going with it before you get to the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

They all sat in silence, watching Haruhi play around with her new music box from Kyoya. It tinkled away and everyone was unsure what to do next. Mori looked over at Hunny who was sitting in a chair next to Haruhi. Although he seemed interested in the music box, every once in a while Hunny would look at the cake with a lustful gaze. Mori laughed subconsciously while keeping an emotionless expression, "How about we go into the other room for cake?" he suggested for Hunny's sake.

"An excellent plan!" the twins recited in unison.

Haruhi got up and set the music box down where she sat. Hunny grabbed her hand while Mori grabbed the cake. Everyone started filing out of the room and back to the kitchen. Tamaki waited till the twins and Kyoya left the room so he could walk next to Haruhi.

The birthday girl looked over at Tamaki, he had an odd, unsure face on. She felt obligated to say something, "Tamaki?" she started.

"Yes, Haruhi?"

"Um..." Haruhi diverted her eyes, she hadn't had anything planned to say, "I-I just wanted to say..."

Tamaki stopped walking, "What is it Haruhi?"

She stopped to face him, Hunny let go of her hand and continued down the corridor with Mori, "Um..." the color in her cheeks burned a shade darker, "I just wanted to say...th--thank you."

Tamaki tilted his head to one side, "What for?"

Haruhi wouldn't look at his face, "For putting all this on. It's the nicest birthday I've ever had and it's thanks to you.

Tamaki smiled, "It was my pleasure. I'm glad you're enjoying it."

Haruhi nodded and awkwardly ran in her heels to catch up with the others. Tamaki sighed in defeat, "_It's like she's running away from me_..." he thought to himself. As quickly as the thought came to his mind, it left when Haruhi turned around and beckoned him to hurry up.

All of the host club was seated in their original seats at the large table in the dinning hall. The cake sat in front of the group when a chef came out to slice it. "Wait!" Haruhi cried out as the knife was about to divide the pastry. The chef looked confused like he'd done some unknown thing wrong.

"What is it Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes, what is it?" Kaoru echoed.

Haruhi looked embarrassed, "Erm... Well, it's a birthday cake, right? It needs candles." she said timidly.

The chef looked to Tamaki, and Tamaki nodded for the chef to go get the candles. "Of course! We almost forgot the candles!" exclaimed Hunny.

The doorbell rang and everyone looked questioningly at Tamaki. "Who could that be at this late hour?" he said, defending himself from everyone's eyes.

Everyone listened to the sound of heels clipping through the corridor. Through the door, Renge stepped in.

"Hello. I just stopped by at Kyoya's and they said that there was some sort of gathering for the host club at Tamaki's. Because I am the host clubs manager, I just felt obligated to stop by and see what was going on!" Renge announced with a smile.

Everyone stared with wide eyes filled horror at the girl no one invited. Renge didn't know that Haruhi was a girl, and at the moment Haruhi looked even girlier than Renge herself. There was a good chance that she wouldn't even recognize Haruhi because it was such an extreme transformation.

Renge started walking toward where everyone sat and took the seat next to Kyoya. A chef came out with another plate for the newcomer and five candles for the birthday candles for the cake.

"It looks like it's somebody birthday! That must be yours." she said looking at Haruhi. She stuck her hand out to Haruhi which she gently shook. "Hello, I don't believe we've ever met before. I am Renge, manager of the host club.

Everyone was still gaping at Renge. Haruhi's cover could not be exposed. Mori was the first one to come out of what felt like a trance, he looked at the cake that read in bright swirling pink letters "Happy Birthday Haruhi".

The next thing Mori knew, his hands were covered in a mixture between pink icing and vanilla cake. Everyone looked at him with surprise.

"What a waste!" Renge scoffed, "This girl had a fine birthday cake and now no one can have any of it. What a way to ruin a celebration, Mori-senpai!"

Mori didn't know how to react, "I was reaching for my glass... I guess my hand slipped." he caught Haruhi's eye. Haruhi stared at him with wide eyes and mouth slightly agape. "Erm... sorry." he finished.

Hikaru and Kaoru were trying to cover up their laughter in each others shoulders. Kyoya looked on at the scene with an amused grin. Tamaki was still overwhelmed by the whole ordeal. Mori was still looking at Haruhi, not sure if she was mad at him or not. She covered her mouth to hide the biggest grin any of them had scene on her. Her eye's sparkled, obviously seeing the humor in the incident.

Hunny spoke, "Takeshi, your hands are all messy." and the childish 18 year old took his napkin and started wiping off Mori's hands. Mori felt worst for Hunny. He knew how much he wanted a slice of the cake.

He took his knife out of napkin, hands still sticky and smeared with frosting and cake (despite Hunny's attempts at cleaning them). Mori turned the cake to face the opposite direction and cut out a piece that wasn't too ruined. He set the piece on Hunny's plate and offered him his fork. Hunny smiled gleefully and started munching away at the cake that was fancy at one point. He cut another piece and set it on Haruhi's plate.

It was too hard to bear anymore, Haruhi burst out laughing. Never had her eye's shown with so much happiness.

"Discussing,..." Renge spit out. "Eating that contaminated food. You do realize he just stuck his hands in that cake, don't you?"

On que, Kaoru smeared some of the cake on Hikaru's cheek and started licking it off seductively. Hikaru, taking his brothers lead spoke out loud enough for Renge to hear, "Kaoru, this frosting is contaminated by being on my face. You shouldn't eat it."

"If being stuck to your face classify it as being contaminated, I must be contaminated all the time." Kaoru replied lustfully.

Both of the twins broke out of seductive-incest-mode and both turned to glare at Renge.

Renge didn't know what to do. "Um..." she started, "I just remembered, I have somewhere I have to be." With that said she left the party, obviously fuming about the way she was treated.

With Renge gone, the party was back to the way it was. At first there was a slight pause. No one knew what to say about the incident.

"I'm sorry Haruhi." Mori stated again. "I didn't mean to ruin your cake, but if she saw the writing it would have been a disaster."

Haruhi couldn't stop smiling, "You acted out of kindness, which is better than cake any day."

Tamaki was glancing back and forth, without the slightest idea of what to be done. A piece of cake appeared in front of him. Haruhi said so that the whole table could hear, "Tamaki, it is a commoners tradition to bite the cake. Your not supposed to use your fork, you bend down and take a bite of the cake." She showed him how to do it, managing not to get any on her face. Tamaki, of course, willing to do anything the "commoners way" bend his head down to take a bite out of his piece of cake. He was just about a centimeter from taking his bite of cake when Haruhi shoves his head into the piece before him.

"Oh yeah! Bite this cake!" Tamaki yelled out as he shoved the remains of his cake into her face. They were all laughing.

It now seemed everyone had cake on them, except for a silent Kyoya who managed to stay clean. Tamaki and Haruhi had just "bitten their cakes", Hikaru and Kaoru were busy licking frosting off of each other, Mori had stuck his hands in the cake, and Hunny was just a messy eater.

"Looks like you're all contaminated." Kyoya spoke from his silent chair. Everyone chuckled at the unexpected witty remark.

Hunny yawned, it was getting late. "Seems like we'd best be off." Mori said as he lifted Hunny onto his shoulders, half asleep.

"Yes, we too must get going." the twins spoke together, getting up to leave.

"It is getting late." Kyoya spoke.

Haruhi gave all of her thanks accordingly. She was now left in the mansion alone with Tamaki. They stood facing each other in the vast entryway. Neither knew what to say to the other.

Eventually Haruhi spoke, "I think I would like to go home now, Tamaki."

"Yes, yes of course. Shall we go get your things?" Tamaki said motioning towards the room where her presents were.

Haruhi picked up the journal Mori got her, and the picture frames that Kaoru and Hikaru got her. Tamaki picked up the music box. He opened the door to the limousine for her and she shuffled in awkwardly. He got in behind her. They drove in silence until they reached Haruhi's house.

"Um,... thanks again Tamaki. I know the cake turned out a mess, and Renge showing up was unexpected... but this has still been one of the best birthdays ever."

"Here," he said opening the door for her, "I'll walk you to the door."

Haruhi opened the door to her house and ushered Tamaki in to set her music box down on the table.

"_What do I do now?_" Tamaki thought franticly to himself. "Uh, well I better get home!" he said while making long strides towards the door. His hands were getting sweaty. "Good night Haruhi. Happy birthday."

"Good night Tamaki." Haruhi called after him while she was fingering her bracelet.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I hope everyone liked this chapter. I have been working on it all day. By the way, I finally saw an episode or two of the Host Club anime. Mori doesn't talk! Waaaaa! At least not that I have seen. But besides that, I really like the anime. A lot more than I thought I would!

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, we've reached Chapter 4. I would just like to take this time to thank everyone who has been reading and _especially_ reviewing. Reviews make me so happy. Especially when I wrote something I'm not sure I liked very much and then get replies saying how much someone loved that part. Thank you again.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club... for if I did, I would obviously not be spending my time making my own stories about it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next day was Saturday thankfully. Haruhi was tired from the day before. Although she wanted to sleep longer, she forced herself to wake up and prepare her father his breakfast.

"Haruhi," said her father as he took a sip of coffee, "you must tell me all about last night! Did you get any nice gifts?"

Haruhi yawned and nodded, still half asleep while she buttered her toast.

Her father looked at her expectantly. "Why don't you go get them so I can see!" he said. Haruhi could tell he was very eager and giddy that morning. She abandoned her toast and went into her room to get her gifts. She piled them on the table with care in front of her father. He stared in awe at some of the things she got.

"These are--" she started to tell him who the gifts were from.

"Don't tell me! I wanna guess! Um..." he held up the picture frames, "these are from the twins." Haruhi nodded. "And... is this from Mori?" he asked holding up the journal. Again Haruhi nodded. "It's very nice. And... that thing is from Kyoya." he said pointing to the music box. "It's stunning, but what is it exactly?"

Haruhi explained, "It's a music box. See?" she put one of the songs on to play.

Her father squealed in delight, "How beautiful! And... hmm... didn't that Tamaki boy get you a gift?" he said disapprovingly. He was never overly fond of Tamaki. First impressions leave a big impact on protective fathers.

She smiled and held out her wrist, "I got this bracelet from him."

Ryoji stared at it and started fingering it. "Oh man Haruhi, this is really nice." was all he could say. A clock from somewhere in the house chimed 7:30. He jumped up in surprise and gave his daughter a quick kiss on the cheek, "I'm gonna be late for work. I'll be home around 7, I think. Bye!" With that said, Haruhi was left alone to clean up the breakfast messes and go about her day.

_(a little later on)_

Haruhi had just finished up the dishes. She had no obligations that day besides go to the store to get dinner items. "_Hmm... I should start reading that book for my history class_." she thought to herself. She picked up the book entitled "The Prince" (by Niccolo Machiavelli) and laid down on the couch with a blanket and pillow to read.

After about a ten minutes of reading, Haruhi put the book down and sighed. "_Ok_," she thought to herself, "_I made it past the introduction. I'll just take it slow and it'll all be over_ _soon enough_."

After ten more minutes, she decided to give up on reading for the meantime. She put the book on the table behind her and rolled off of the couch onto the floor, taking the pillow and the blanket down with her. Sleep soon overtook her.

She had the weirdest dream while she slept...  
_Kyoya was wearing a dress and making toast in her kitchen. Tamaki was sitting at her kitchen table. Kyoya set a plate the plate of toast down in front of Tamaki._

_"You'd better eat up, Dad. Today our little Haruhi's big day!" Kyoya said all motherly._

_"I can't believe baby Haruhi's going to be married. I knew she would make a beautiful bride for some lucky man some day, didn't you Mom?" Tamaki replied lovingly to Kyoya while he nodded in agreement._

_Kyoya turned to Haruhi and said, "Your brothers are out getting you your dress. They should be back any minute. "_

_"My-my dress?" Haruhi asked._

_"Of course! You broke the last one and now we have an $80,000 dept to the wedding shop." Kyoya-Mom stated._

_The next instant, Hikaru and Kaoru barge into the room. They are both wearing black t-shirts with the sleeves ripped off. They had blue jeans with rips and chains dangling from them. They both had tattoos on their shoulders and their hair was very messed up. _

_Tamaki stood up and placed his hands on his hips, "There you two are. Let's see the dress you got for your sister." he said with a big smile on his face. _

_"This was the cheapest one we could find." Hikaru said while Kaoru held up a black knee length dress with big puffy sleeves and black fishnet arm warmers. It looked more like a cheap Halloween costume for a dead bride rather than a wedding dress. _

_Kyoya squealed, "It's so beautiful! Go get it on right now dearie!"_

_The dream fast forwarded straight to the wedding which was held in the school. Hunny was the priest. He tried to grab Haruhi's bouquet from her. She tugged and tugged at the bouquet, till finally Hunny jumped up and started biting the flowers she still held._

_Haruhi yelled, "What are you doing! These are my flowers!"_

_"It's a commoners tradition! You said so yourself! Bite the flowers!" Hunny said somewhat menacingly while he gnawed on the flowers._

_Once all the flowers were gone from Hunny's biting he looked to her and said, "Why haven't you gotten the groom yet? You were supposed to do that a half hour ago?"_

_Haruhi gasped, "Oops! I forgot!" and she ran out of the room._

_She ran up and down the corridors. She went through a door that led straight to Souh mansions dinning room. In the room at the table was a large wedding cake, or really the remains of a large wedding cake. Mori stood next to the table, digging and digging with his hands through the cake and the frosting._

_Haruhi didn't stop to think, she started pushing the cake in every direction possible. "What are we looking for?" she asked him._

_"I can't find Hunny." he said and pushed more cake around. "I just know he's in this cake somewhere."_

_"Mori! He's eating my flowers!" she explained quickly._

_Mori got up and ran through some unknown door._

_Haruhi shrugged and got up, her dress was now covered in cake and frosting. She started running back down the corridor. At the end of the hall she saw someone standing there. She walked down the corridor towards the person at the end. You could see out the windows that it was raining hard. A blast of thunder struck and she started running towards the person out of fear and determination. The thunder was pounding harder and faster now. Lightning was everywhere. She was about to reach the person when he jumped out of the window. Haruhi had to follow them! She jumped out of the window after them, and landed on the grass softly. The person was a man, and he was standing under a cherry tree. Haruhi jumped into his arms and the man said, "It's ok Haruhi. I'll protect you." Hunny was sitting on a tree branch, eating the cherry blossoms. Dramatically he said, "You may kiss the bride."_

_Haruhi looked up at the man who was holding her, only to be faced with ... Tamaki. Haruhi screamed as loud as she could and collapsed in Tamaki's arms._

She woke up on the floor of the living room, right where she had fallen asleep. Someone was knocking at the door. She groaned and rolled over to look at the clock above the stove. It was already noon. She groaned again and said drowsily to whoever was knocking, "Come in."

The door opened slowly and in walked Kyoya. He took one look of her on the floor, wrapped up in blankets with messy hair and sleepy eyes. "Maybe I came at a bad time." he said and turning around.

"No..." Haruhi said, "Wait. Come in." She sat up and blinked a few times.

Kyoya turned around and took his shoes off at the door. Haruhi forced herself to get up and pile the pillow and blanket on the couch.

"Please sit down. Can I offer you anything to drink?" she asked.

"I'm just fine, thank you." he said while sitting down in an unoccupied seat.

Haruhi stretched and sat a crossed from Kyoya. "What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Oh..." he said, like he forgot for a moment why he was there, "I see you haven't had lunch yet. Mind if I treat you?" he asked.

Haruhi looked at him skeptically, "Why?" she asked accusingly.

"Oh Haruhi, Haruhi." he chuckled, "You think of me as a bad guy. Can't I just do something nice for a friend?"

"Mmm... fine. Where are we going?" she gave in although she was still suspicious.

"Oh I know a place or two." he said while getting his shoes on and moving out the door.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Well, that is where I will leave it for now. What did you think? Oh, and for those of you who don't know "The Prince" is a manual written by Niccolo Machiavelli (who was Italian). It was written in an attempt to return to politics as an advisor to Lorenzo di Piero de' Medici. It's basically an instruction book on how to become and remain a ruler. Let's just say, even though it is only about 85 pages, it takes a while to read and understand (at least for me). On a different note, I watched some more of the Host Club anime. And I got to a part where Mori does talk. He said, like, two words... but he still said SOMETHING. Alright, read and review!

This is WHPIAR... signing off.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh man! Chapter 5 already? Seems like only yesterday I sat down to my laptop and started typing (sniff sniff sob). Oh my little story is getting so old and big! I fear I will have to find and ending to it soon... now if only I knew how to end a story... Yes, about that... I have horrible trouble ending stories. I have written a number of short stories for my own amusement and the way they all end is everyone dies. It's because ending stories is hard! (oh, by the way... if anyone has any suggestions, I'd love 'em.) I bow down to anyone that can end them without death. It's not like I'm a morbid death obsessed person... not in the least... I'm just a bad writer. Ok, I'm shutting up now. You can continue reading! Have fun! Drive safely! Review!

DISCLAIMER: I think just saying the word disclaimer proves that I'm not trying to claim Host Club as mine. But actually... I own this story... I think I will add the opposite of a disclaimer! A claimer!

CLAIMER: I own "Birthday Surprises!" Yay! Happy birthday!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

They drove for nearly a half hour before they stopped in front of a cute café called Toss Down Café.

Haruhi looked at Kyoya with a very quizzical look.

"What is this place?" she asked him.

Kyoya looked... was that embarrassment? No, it couldn't have been. It was so fast, you couldn't tell. "Just a café I like to go to. It's relaxing. A good place to go when you need a break from..."

"School?" Haruhi asked when he stopped talking.

"I was going to say life... but I guess school fits into that also." he replied to her comment.

Haruhi tilted her head and nodded. She wasn't sure what she was nodding to, but it just seemed like the right gesture at the time.

"Well," she said when her stomach began to grumble, "Shall we head in then?"

Kyoya and Haruhi stepped out of the car and into the place where they were apparently having lunch. The door to the café was painted red, and the handle to the door was a butterfly that said "pull" in the design on the left wing. On the right it said "push". Haruhi chucked at it and tried both till one let the couple in.

Kyoya led her to a tall table for two with high stools next to a print of Salvador Dali's painting of "Archeological Reminiscence". A smiling waitress wearing a 17th century European cavalier dress came over to them. She had naturally wavy blond hair down to her shoulders and the brightest blue eyes with a sparkle that couldn't seem to leave.

"Nice to see you again Kyoya. And who is this pretty young girl your with?" she said looking at Haruhi.

"This is Haruhi Fujioka. Part of the host club. Haruhi, this is Edna (note: pronounced _edona_)" he introduced the two.

"She was the one with the birthday, right? How do you like your music box?" Edna asked her.

Haruhi wasn't sure how she knew all this. Despite her confusion she was polite, "I love it. It's probably the nicest thing I own."

Edna turned to Kyoya and playfully elbowed him, "Told ya she'd like it." she said in a hushed voice to him. He tried to suppress a grin and looked away.

"Well, you two must be ready to order. What can I get you?" she asked, taking Kyoya's notebook and ripping a page out of it. Kyoya just handed her his pen while he admired the panting next to them.

"I'll have a peach jet tea and a the falafel wrap without the tomatoes." Kyoya said, still not looking at the waitress that so casually addressed him.

Edna raised one eyebrow and gave him a joking aggravated look. Kyoya sighed, "Please?" he added at the end, looking up at her.

She laughed and turned to Haruhi, "These rich boys have no manners. What can I get for you?"

"Uh..." Haruhi looked around the building. They didn't seem to have any menus to hand out. "I'll have the same please." Although she really didn't know what falafel or a jet tea was, but if Kyoya was ordering it, it couldn't be that bad.

Edna winked at Haruhi and walked off to fulfill their orders.

"What a unique dress for this... time period." Haruhi observed, trying to start some sort of conversation.

"Do you like it?" he asked her. "I was thinking that the host club could do a theme like that someday soon."

"That sure would be an event." Haruhi stated somewhat sarcastically.

Edna had arrived with their lunches. She set the plates and drinks down in front of the couple. She smiled a bright smile at Kyoya and shuffled away with the serving tray.

Kyoya picked up the wrap on his plate with his hands and took a bite. Haruhi did the same and was surprised. It wasn't _bad_, it just was an unexpected taste. She took a sip of the orange smoothie type drink in front of her. It had a very satisfying peach taste with the very distant flavor of green tea.

Conversation was scarce between the two.

"I had a dream about you." Haruhi said, desperate for some more conversation than silence.

Kyoya gave her a very stern look. Haruhi continued, "You were wearing a dress in my kitchen. You were playing the role of 'mom'."

Kyoya surprisingly laughed out loud and covered his mouth to silence himself when a man who Edna was waiting on looked over from the opposite side of the room. Edna smiled at him and her eye's sparkled brighter.

"Well," Kyoya said, smiling "I guess we all know what your thinking about."

Haruhi was confused, "My mom?"

"I didn't mean that." he said, almost apologetically.

"I don't understand." she said with her eyebrows all bunched up.

"I was going to say cross-dressing." he said, still smiling.

A scoff escaped Haruhi, "I am guilty as charged." she said looking down at her knee length shorts and her unfitted t-shirt.

Kyoya stopped smiling, almost looking troubled. He turned his head back to the painting and took a sip of his jet tea.

"What do you think of Edna?" he asked her randomly.

"She seems like a very playful witty person who knows how to be serious. Why?" she said with a mouthful of lunch.

"I wouldn't usually do this, but I'll deduct twenty people off of your debt if you go ask her out for me." Kyoya said, averting his eyes from Haruhi and focusing them on Edna.

"Don't usually do what? Deduct people from my debt? Or ask girls out?" Haruhi asked him.

"Both." he replied.

"How old is she?" Haruhi inquired.

"Does it matter?" he replied.

"No, but I was curious."

"22."

"That's quite an age gap."

"You just said it didn't matter."

"It doesn't really. Why me?"

"I only have two females that I could call my friends. One is the girl I want to be with and the other is going to be the one to drop the question."

"Which am I?"

"The one I don't want to be with obviously."

"I know." Haruhi paused to take another sip, "I'll do it if you up my deduction to 40."

"25."

"50."

"30."

"Man, this must be serious. 30 people off my debt? Wow."

"Will you do it then?" he asked, almost desperately. Almost.

"No." she said, "But I will tell you how to go about doing it yourself. I think having someone else ask someone else out for a different person is sort of cowardly."

Kyoya sighed in defeat, "Fine then. What do I do."

Haruhi thought for a moment. "Ok, this is what your going to do. You are going to go out and buy her a single red rose the next day she works. Try to hide it until you have to go and leave it on the table for her. Next to the rose you will leave a small card with her name on it. Don't put your name on this for a week. On the eighth day, you will leave her a locket necklace. The locket will be in the shape of a heart. The heart will say _'I love you'_ on it with a rose somewhere on it. On the card it will say _'To the love of my life.-Kyoya.'_"

Kyoya was writing everything down on his notepad like an idiot. "Are you sure this will work?" he asked.

"I have no clue. But it sure would win me over." she said.

He gave her a quizzical look. He took of his glasses to clean them and put them in their rightful place. "It seems that your done. Let's get going."

Edna waved at them as they left the café, Haruhi couldn't help but smile at the slightest blush in Kyoya's cheeks. Within minutes after a quick phone call, their ride appeared and they both got into the car.

"Kyoya, would you mind if I was dropped off at the market?" Haruhi asked him. Although she just had lunch, it was never too soon to get dinner supplies.

"If that's where you really want to be dropped off at." he told her like it was an odd request.

Haruhi directed the driver towards the market and thanked Kyoya for lunch.

"It was no problem. Thank you." he said, almost sincerely. Almost.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Wow! Go me and writing a whole chapter a 2:30 AM! Woot! I'll probably read this tomorrow when I'm fully awake and be like, "Wow, I suck when I'm sleep deprived." I absolutely must apologize for Kyoya and him being so out of character. I think out of all the Host Club characters, it's hardest to write about Kyoya. I think it's because you never really know what he would be thinking. At first I was thinking it would be hard to write about Mori, but he's the easiest one to write about. I think it's because his only personality is being quiet, strong, and protective. You can just make him your own character. But Kyoya... he has obvious qualities about him. Like pushing up his glasses and constantly writing in his notebook. But what is he actually like! I don't know! Ahh! Anyways... tell me what you thought of this chapter. And review more. I'm thinking about putting a limit on reviews. Like,... if I don't get 10 reviews per chapter then I won't write anymore till I do. Muahaha. Perhaps. We shall see I suppose.

This is WHPIAR... signing off.


	6. Chapter 6

This is amazing! It's already chapter 6! Ok ok ok! Um... all I have to say is, thank you all for your encouraging reviews. You truely don't know how much they mean to me. 

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club!

CLAIMER: I own Birthday Surprises! Just not the characters...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Haruhi wandered through the supermarket, thinking about Kyoya. "_He's a tactful person. It's nice to know that one of the host club members is at least trying to be somewhat mature._" It was at that point when Mori's image popped up in her mind. He was mature, wasn't he?

Haruhi grabbed a carton of eggs. But what really made Mori mature? Was it because he was quiet? Maybe because he was so protective over Hunny. Maybe because the only times Haruhi had ever had spoken with him, he'd been a good conversationalist and overall a nice kind strong thoughtful generous smart person. Wow, what a mouthful, but it was the only way to describe him. How he was the "wild type", Haruhi was still unsure. Perhaps there was history behind that title.

She put some leeks into a bag and set it in her cart. Mori and Hunny seem like complete opposites. It's hard to believe that they are related. Mori being so thoughtful and masculine and Hunny being so bright and easy to please.

The cashier bagged her items and she started walking home with a bag in each hand. You'd think that someone like Kyoya would never go for a girl so long as he's in the host club. He's always going on about how everyone has a profit to make and whatever. Sheesh, what a hypocrite.

Haruhi decided to take the long way home; she wanted more time to think. Could Tamaki be considered mature? He does have his immature moments, but is he always immature? His immaturity is more of a result from dedication.

Haruhi stopped at a disserted children's playground. She set her groceries down and sat on a swing. She rocked back and forth. Back and forth. What about the twins? Hikaru and Kaoru both always seemed like they were scheming something. Haruhi chuckled, she could see them either being police men when they grow up... or thief's... or both! Heh, what an interesting TV drama that could be.

Haruhi sighed and grabbed her bag. Better get home and fix some dinner. As she was walking out of the play area in the park, someone grabbed her bag and put a dirty hand over her mouth. Haruhi let out a muffled scream.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing all alone?" said the man. Her bags were thrown to the side. Haruhi could here the eggs break. The man with big hands forced her to turnaround and held her by the wrists. "A little one like you shouldn't be out right now. This is the time of day when all the predators are out. You'd better come home with me." he spoke menacingly.

Haruhi was scared. She remembered back to when she was on the beach and something similar happened. Tamaki scolded her for being a girl and not yelling for help. Should she yell for help now? What if that just encourages the man?

He started dragging her off. She resisted. She pulled and tugged. "Let's go!" the man yelled.

"N-no." Haruhi stuttered.

The man pulled harder, "You don't want me to hurt you, do you? Come on!"

"No!" Haruhi yelled this time. "Let me go! Let me go!"

He growled and threw her over his shoulder like it was the simplest thing.

"H-help. Help." Haruhi whispered timidly. "Help! Help!" she started yelling, getting a little more confidence.

"HELP ME! PUT ME DOWN! HELP ME! ANYONE!" she was full out screaming. She was suddenly thrown a crossed the lot. Did the man throw her? She looked up from where she lay crumpled like a thrown doll. A boy was beating up the man! With one last punch, the pervert lay fallen and unconscious.

Haruhi stared at the boy. He was a pretty average height and had very toned features. He looked around his surroundings and went over to where all of the groceries were strewn. He picked up the bags and quickly walked over to where Haruhi lay.

"Are you alright Miss?" was the first thing he said.

Haruhi got up and brushed herself off, "I'm fine. Thank you for helping me."

The boy couldn't have been older than 7th grade. "I'm sorry your food didn't get saved as well. It looks like all of your groceries are ruined." he said, holding out the bags to her. In one, broken eggs were sloshing around. In the other, oranges and strawberries were squished and getting the bag all sticky.

"Oh um..." Haruhi looked forlornly at the bags. What was she going to make for dinner now? "You did what you could."

"Let me introduce myself," the boy said bowing at the waist, "my name is Morinozuka Satoshi."

"An honour to meet you Morinozuka-san. I am Fujioka Haruhi." she replied, also bowing.

"Please, call me Satoshi." he said with a smile.

The unconscious man groaned and moved a little. "Let's get out of here before he wakes up." he said. They started jogging to the public sidewalk.

The slowed down to a casual walking pace. "Tell me about yourself, Fujioka-chan."

"Hmm..." Haruhi thought. "For one, you can call me Haruhi. Also, I was going to make myself some dinner with these destroyed foods. I am in my first year in high school. What about you Satoshi?"

"I was on my way to my family's dojo when I saw you and wondered if you'd like to stop by for some tea?" he replied.

Haruhi chuckled, "Ah..." she thought. Hadn't she just yelled at some guy because he wanted to take you home? And then someone else walks up and she's actually seriously considering going over there? She couldn't refuse him. "I guess I can stop by for a moment. I've never been to a dojo before."

(((Authors note: I apologize, but I don't know a lot about dojos. If you, Kind Reader, does and I write something wrong about them, please feel free to inform me and I shall incorporate it somehow.)))

Satoshi and Haruhi came to a beautiful building. He led the way to the lower-left entrance where the students usually enter. Haruhi and her new friend took their shoes off at the door and entered into the martial arts dojo. Satoshi led the way to a small kitchen and Haruhi timidly followed.

It was so quiet in the building, Haruhi felt out of place. Like, if someone saw her she would get in trouble. Satoshi set two cups and a teapot on a tray and led the way to a comfortable table.

Haruhi could see two shadows through a window in a wall dividing two rooms. A taller and a shorter person, obviously taking part in some sort of training in the other room.

"Have you been training long?" Haruhi asked Satoshi who was pouring them both some tea.

"Since I can remember. That's my older brother in there." he said, motioning to the other room. "He's helping train a student while my father is out for the weekend." he explained.

"Your brother must be very talented." Haruhi said while taking a sip of her tea.

In a different part of the building, voices could be heard in the distance and then a door closed.

"Nii-san!" Satoshi called to his older brother, "Come in here for a minute, there's someone I would like you to meet."

"Aron-san just left for the day. We can leave when ever your ready, Satoshi." said the older brother who walked into the room at that very moment.

Haruhi gasped and stood, "Mori-senpai!" she looked from Satoshi to Mori. From Mori to Satoshi. She bowed a very low bow to Mori, who was still wearing the traditional clothing for a dojo instructor, and remained down while saying, "I'm so sorry to intrude."

Satoshi also stood, "You two know each other?" He was obviously slightly confused.

Haruhi rose. "Haruhi," Mori said, "I see you've meet my younger brother, Satoshi."

Haruhi started to fidget with her hands, "Yes. I have had the pleasure."

Mori motioned for Haruhi to take her seat again, "Please sit. I'll just go change back into my clothes and I'll join you two for tea."

Haruhi sat nervously when he left the room. Satoshi sat a crossed from her and tilted his head in question. After a moment of silence, "Were you the one with the birthday?" he asked.

Haruhi looked up at him in surprise, "Yes, we celebrated my birthday last night."

Satoshi laughed a little, "I heard about the cake incident."

She laughed along with him. Mori walked back into the room, bringing a cup for himself. He poured himself some tea and looked at Haruhi.

"We were just talking about Haruhi's party last night, Nii-san." Satoshi said, trying to spark conversation.

Mori laughed, "One of the more eventful birthdays I've been to."

They sat in silence for a moment. No one knew what to say to the other. "Well," Haruhi said standing up, "I must thank you for the tea, but I still have to find something to make for dinner." She smiled and bowed at Satoshi who knew that her food was destroyed in the whole _incident_.

"Wait Haruhi!" Satoshi said standing up. He looked to Mori for help, some look of advice, "Uh... W-would you like to have dinner with us? As our guest?" Although this comment was directed at Haruhi, he said the entire thing very slowly looking at Mori. As if looking at him to make sure he was doing the right thing.

Mori stood up also, "Yes, please be our guest."

Haruhi didn't know what to say. Would it be ok to accept dinner from Mori and his brother? She ate lunch with Kyoya today. Would it be suitable to eat lunch with one person and dinner with another, and never once having to lift a finger or pay for anything? Haruhi's stomach got the better of her; she just couldn't deny the offer of food. "If you're sure it would be ok. I'd really like that." she told them.

"It would be our pleasure." Satoshi said with a slight bow.

She looked to Mori and he gave the slightest of grins and a small bow.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ok, I know this is a crappy place to end a chapter, but I want to post it and it _is_ quite long. I personally like this chapter a lot. OH! Before I forget, for thoes of you that don't know... Mori does have a little brother named Satoshi. Unfortunately, I know nothing about him except that he's younger and looks up to Mori. Since my lack of knowalege I obviously made up everything about Satoshi. He's basecly my own character. But he does ecsist! I swear! Thank you for reading. Please review. Don't make me beg... just review.

This is WHPIAR... sighning off.


	7. Chapter 7

I'd like to take this time to thank all of my reviewers that do not have an account. I wish I could send personal replies to all of you, but I just can't through e-mail. Anyways, on with Chapter 7!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Very little conversation passed between the three as they rode to Mori's and Satoshi's home.

"What grade are you going into Satoshi?" Haruhi asked him.

"Next year I'll be in eighth grade." he replied.

"That'll be fun. Eighth grade is a fun year." was all she could think to say back.

Several more minutes passed in silence. Haruhi gazed out the window and to the floor and sometimes she would glance at the two brothers.

Mori mostly kept his gaze to the passing scenery and Satoshi would look at a combination of Mori, Haruhi and the passing scenery out the window.

"Do you two have any other siblings?" she asked them both, trying to avoid another encounter like the one just experienced.

"No," said Satoshi, "It's just me, Mother, Father, and Tamaki."

Mori nodded silently. "What about you, Haruhi-san? Do you have any brothers or sisters?" the youngest boy asked.

Haruhi shook her head, "Nope, it's just me and Dad."

Although the conversation didn't continue much more than that, Haruhi could tell that Satoshi was the more social of the two brothers. She couldn't imagine Mori acting like Satoshi was, even though she didn't know either of them well enough to judge.

The expensive car rolled to a stop in front of a large manor. There was a pond/small lake in front with a dock and a boat in the water. The small mansion was painted white. The porch had a fence lining the outside of it. There was a gazebo to the right a ways off. Around the gazebo was a large garden with paths trailing through all the magnificent flowers.

Mori led the way into the house and held the door open for Haruhi. She was slightly taken back by the beauty of the home. The inside was just as beautiful as the out.

Once the three were inside, neither really knew what to do next. They all stood in the entryway for a moment till a tall woman walked past.

"Mother," Satoshi called to the lady. Their mother turned around almost like she wasn't expecting them to be there. "This is our friend Fujioka Haruhi. Haruhi-san, this is our mother."

The woman was tall and thin and very proportional. She smiled a big smile and walked over to where the three stood. "It is a pleasure to meet you Fujioka-san." she said with a bow. Her eyes sparkled with glee, "I am the mother of these two rascals." she said and ruffled her sons hair.

Haruhi smile and bowed a very low bow hoping that no one would notice her holding back laughter. "_Rascals?_" she thought to herself, "_Surely one of those two rascals can't be Mori..._" The boys straightened their hair in annoyance at the loving mother.

"Nice to meet you too." Haruhi said.

Mori finally spoke, "Mother, Haruhi will be joining us for dinner. Is that all right?"

"That sounds delightful! I'll have dinner served in the gardens. It's such a beautiful evening for it, don't you think?" the mother was all a glow as they all nodded.

Dinner was served in the gazebo. Haruhi sat next to Satoshi and their mother as Mori sat a crossed from her. The flowers surrounding the gazebo smelled beautiful. And their light fragrance mixed with the dinner aroma created the most relaxing atmosphere.

"You just had a birthday, did you not?" she asked Haruhi once they all got their dinner.

"Yes, we celebrated last night." she responded, hiding her surprised expression.

"Happy birthday then. I'm sure you all had a nice time." Mrs. Morinozuka said, taking a sip of wine.

Haruhi nodded with a polite smile, "Yeah, we all had a lot of fun."

"Where do your mom and dad work, Haruhi?" she asked.

"Erm..." this was always awkward for Haruhi, "well my mother passed away a long time ago. And my fath--"

Mrs. Morinozuka interrupted, "Oh dear, I am so sorry. I should have thought more before I spoke. I didn't mean to bring up any uncomfortable topic."

Satoshi looked from Haruhi to Mori. Mori gave Satoshi a straight faced look that said something like, "_Mom's getting annoying. Say something. Say anything!_"

Haruhi was shaking her head, "No really Mrs. Morinozuka. It was a long time ago." The mother could have dropped the conversation a long time ago, but kept apologizing.

Satoshi butted in, "Haruhi-san, do you like art?"

Mrs. Morinozuka was off that topic. Haruhi's head was spinning from their mothers non-stop chatter. All Haruhi felt capable of doing is nodding and once in a while she could slip in a comment or two.

Mori's head was turned in the direction of his mother but his eyes were focused on their guest. Mori caught Haruhi's eye and gave her a look that said something like, "_This happens all the time._" Haruhi smiled at him and responded with a look like, "_It's ok. I'm having a nice time here._"

A servant came to the gazebo and bowed slightly, "Phone call for Morinozuka Hanna."

The mother of the two boys stood up, "Oh that's probably your father. I'll be right back." she said and started to walk towards the house.

Haruhi chuckled, "She seems nice."

Satoshi's eyes got wide and he shook his head, "We are so sorry she's like this. The constant chatter is overwhelming even to us."

Haruhi shook her head a little, "It's ok. I don't mind."

Silence engulfed the group once again. Mori spoke once again for the night, "How did you two meet?" he asked Satoshi and Haruhi.

Satoshi tried to speak but Haruhi interrupted him right away, "It's a boring story, really. The point is we met and here we are."

Haruhi figured that if one of the host club members (even if was just the silent reserved _Mori_) found out that she was practically molested, soon they would all know. She remembered back to that time on the beach when those perverts tried to hurt her and she got scolded by Tamaki just for being a girl and not asking for help.

Satoshi and Mori exchanged looks. Before anything else could be said Mrs. Morinozuka ran back out to the gazebo, "Haruhi-san, in two weeks there is a new art display at a museum I know of and I was wondering if you'd like to be my guest an accompany me?"

Haruhi didn't know what to say. This was all very abrupt. "W-well I'd have to check with my dad and see what his plans are."

Mrs. Morinozuka stared at her for a moment. She started nodding her head in big up and down motions, "Ok, just send word by Tuesday because I have to RSVP by then."

"Thank you." Haruhi said. She stood up, "I really must be getting home now. My father should be getting home soon and I don't want him to worry about my whereabouts."

"But you haven't even had dessert yet!" the mother exclaimed like it was unheard-of to eat dinner and not dessert.

"Really, I need to get home. I still need to make food for my dad." Haruhi was backing up.

Mrs. Morinozuka snapped her fingers, "I have the perfect idea. We'll just get a little bento box put together for him with the leftovers from tonight's dinner. And that way you can stay for dessert and not have to cook!"

It seemed like she wouldn't quit till Haruhi said yes, "I suppose a few more minutes won't hurt." she sighed.

A chef brought out a vanilla bunt cake with strawberries on top. Despite Haruhi's hurry to get home to her father, it was all so delicious.

Finally they were able to pull away from Mrs. Morinozuka.

Mori rode with Haruhi in the car. "Our mother always wanted a daughter." Mori said in his deep voice, looking at Haruhi. She wasn't sure what to say to that comment. "She would always try to take Satoshi and I to fashion shows and fancy tea parties and things. Whenever she was in one of those moods, Satoshi and I would go to the dojo. She never liked going there very much so it became our refuge."

Before Haruhi could respond (not that she knew what to say anyways) they had arrived at her apartment. Mori walked her to the door, "Send my regards to your father."

Haruhi bowed slightly, "I will. Thank you for the dinner, Mori-sempai."

He bowed back, "Our pleasure."

"See you in host club Monday." she said with one last farewell.

"Till then. Goodnight, Haruhi."

Haruhi closed the door. It sounded so funny when he says her name. Haruhi put the bento box on the table and sat down to read a while till her father got home.

(_back at the Morinozuka estate_)

Mori had just walked in the door. He had heard his name being called from the living room, "Takashi? I'd like to speak with you."

It was his mothers recognizable voice. He went to her, "Yes?"

"Tell me more about this Fujioka Haruhi. How do you know her?" she asked.

"She is from the host club at Ouran." he replied truthfully.

His mother gave him a sly look, "She's from the host club, is she? I see..."

Mori gave his mother a warning look. "Feel free to invite her back anytime. I would like to see more girls at this house." she said with her hand on her chin.

(_back at the Fujioka apartment_)

"This is the most amazing food, Haruhi! Of course you can go to the art show with them!" Haruhi's father cooed as he ate more of the dinner prepared for him.

The next day was Sunday and nothing eventful happened. No weird dreams. No host club members showing up at her door. No close encounters with kidnapping perverts. Just a calm, ordinary day in the life of Haruhi. Of course... tomorrow was Monday. Another day with the host club could _never_ be just ordinary.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I just sat down and wrote this whole chapter. I am so proud of myself. It's obviously a _little _later than I wanted it posted. Since I'm working on two fanfics at the same time, that means that I have to multitask. And multitasking takes a _little _longer. Oh yeah, for those of you that weren't aware... I am currently also writing another Host Club fic. It's entitled "Holding Hands" and it's about Hikaru and Kaoru. I'd say it's really good, but then again... that's just the authors opinion. Heh... -.-'


End file.
